


Patience

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Lazy Sex, Luffy is impatient, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Zoro tries to change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Zoro pulls back a hand and grabs Luffy’s straying one, fingers clasping around his wrist. Luffy huffs, tugging against his hold, arm stretching fluid and useless as Zoro keeps his hold.“Zoro…come onnn...I’m sleepy.” Luffy whines letting his arm snap back into form.“Then I’ll wake you up,” Zoro smiles, tugging again on Luffy’s arm, lifting up to hover in front of his face, lips brushing against his cheek, “How does that sound?”





	Patience

Sunlight filters through the window, the sea pushing up against it, distorting shapes across the room. It’s barely risen, painting everything in shades of pink and purple. Beneath its touch Zoro moves, turning away from the light.

He groans, eye opening against his arm, vision distorted from the waxy cover of sleep. Blinking it away slowly he lets himself focus on the figure next to him. The outline is there, curves rising and falling beneath a thin blanket as he runs his vision over the pieces of bare skin.

Luffy is curled up, no more than a foot away from him, still deeply asleep. A smile plays at the corner of his lips, twitching occasionally, eyebrows furrowing lightly. Zoro bites his lip to contain a laugh as he watches his captain dream.

His hand moves with no hesitation as he brushes Luffy’s hair off his face before going deeper into his hair. Fingers knotting gently, he lets his worn nails scratch against Luffy’s scalp. Luffy hums at the feeling, sleepily pushing up harder into Zoro’s hand.

Luffy continues to shift closer, closing the gap between them quickly, and huffs out a small breath. Pulling his hand from Luffy’s hair, Zoro encompasses him, hand hard on Luffy’s waist, and tugs.

“Zoro…” Luffy whines as Zoro brings him closer still.

Zoro rolls, moving Luffy with him until his captain is resting on his chest. Luffy stretches, letting his arms fall on either side of Zoro’s head as he slowly opens his eyes. They pull into a smile, his own mouth soon to follow, opening into a small sigh.

“What time is it?” Luffy grumbles pressing his face into Zoro’s chest, “Where are we?”

Zoro runs a hand through Luffy’s hair once more and pulls up gently to focus Luffy’s attention on him. Luffy’s smile is lazy as it’s revealed and Zoro resists the urge to lean up and kiss it onto his own.

Zoro turns again to the window, colors shifting by the second, turning more and more orange as it filters through the waves.

“You think I know? I’m not the navigator, go ask Nami.” Zoro tsks and wishes Luffy would settle for once.

Just lay and enjoy the morning for what it is instead of bounding off and waking everyone up. Luffy’s face twists in thought and he turns his gaze to the door as if he’s considering doing just that. His attention is drawn back as he feels Zoro’s arm tighten around him, pressing harder into him as they mold together.

“I think...I’ll sleep a little longer.” Luffy muses, running a finger against Zoro’s neck making him shiver.

Zoro pulls back a hand and grabs Luffy’s straying one, fingers clasping around his wrist. Luffy huffs, tugging against his hold, arm stretching fluid and useless as Zoro keeps his hold.

“Zoro…come onnn...I’m sleepy.” Luffy whines letting his arm snap back into form.

“Then I’ll wake you up,” Zoro smiles, tugging again on Luffy’s arm, lifting up to hover in front of his face, lips brushing against his cheek, “How does that sound?”

Luffy leans into his lips, giggling softly before pulling back and pushing forward again. He forces two more kisses before Zoro grabs him, rolling quickly to pin Luffy beneath him.

Luffy snickers, airy and soft, in an ever-failing attempt to keep quiet. His arms are still wrapped around Zoro and he pulls up, hanging off him, laughter still slipping from his lips.

“What are your orders, captain?” Zoro smiles knowing the words get to Luffy and feels him pull harder against him.

“Kiss me.” Luffy sighs, chest heaving with impatience, “Right n-”

Zoro’s lips come down hard against Luffy’s, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and he tugs. Luffy laughs into Zoro’s mouth before closing around, sinking into the kiss. A hum builds in the back of Luffy’s throat, low and full, and Zoro pulls back allowing its release.

“Zoro…” Luffy groans and Zoro tsks kissing his forehead.

“Don’t you know any other words but my name?” Zoro murmurs against the skin and begins kissing down the side of his face.

He moves along Luffy’s jaw as the man beneath him squirms, desperate for more, but Zoro doesn’t want to rush. Teasing Luffy is the best part of their relationship. In and out of the bedroom.

Luffy is headstrong, impatient, and unthinking. He wants. He gets. Simple.

For the most part that also applies to Zoro. He’d do anything Luffy asked him to do without much question. Not always in the bedroom though.

“Faster…” Luffy sighs as Zoro’s lips reach his neck, “Zo-ah”

Zoro bites the skin of Luffy’s neck, cutting off his whining for a trade of a groan, and Zoro can feel Luffy twitch to life beneath him. He’s quick in his need. Zoro knows this about Luffy, loves this about Luffy.

Sex is never a drawn-out act with him.

He wants it randomly. _Demands_ , Zoro thinks, is probably a better word.

They’ll come back from a fight, finally safe aboard the ship, and Luffy will demand. Adrenaline up and spirits high, Luffy will push and shove Zoro into any part of the ship that he can get him to before wrapping himself around him.

 _This morning will be different_.

“Luffy,” Zoro hums against the soft skin, “Patience.”

Luffy bucks at the word, feet kicking beneath Zoro, “Patience? I want-”

Zoro licks a quick strip up Luffy’s ear killing the words in his mouth. He bites along softly, Luffy’s mouth still open, gasping lightly at the sensation. Zoro’s hand moves along Luffy’s body, traveling until he reaches the band of his shorts.

“You want?” Zoro smirks, finger running beneath the band across Luffy’s stomach, drawing a chill from him, “Tell me.”

Luffy shudders in a breath, anxiously moving under Zoro’s teasing hand. He groans, lifting his hips into Zoro’s, pressing his hardened self against him in hopes that he understands. Zoro’s hand pushes him back down against the floor, firm, and Luffy knows he has to speak.

“Touch me, Zoro.” Luffy says, leveling his voice the best he can as a groan tosses in the back of his throat, “Please.”

Zoro laughs as his hand slips out from Luffy’s shorts, earning him a swift kick to his thigh. His hand instead moves, jerking down the front quickly, and Luffy lifts up eagerly pushing them the rest of the way off. Cock springing up as the fabric passes them, Zoro sighs, smile pulling tight across his face.

“You’re always ready, hm?”

Luffy’s eyes shine, smile almost giddy as he nods, teeth biting at the edge of his lip. Zoro’s hand floats across his thigh and Luffy squirm as he nears ever closer to him. Fingers rough from battle, skin scarred, Luffy drinks Zoro in.

Eyes flitting over his skin, like a hummingbird never resting, Luffy feels his stomach tighten in excitement.

Zoro’s fingers wrap around Luffy, gentle but firm around the head, thumb sweeping across bringing fire along with it. Luffy laughs out a gasp as he leans upward, lips hungrily finding Zoro’s. He pulls, teeth digging into Zoro’s bottom lip with a ferocity, before sucking it gently.

Zoro groans into the kiss, shifting lower to let Luffy again rest against the ground, his other hand still working softly. He knows, and thinks often, that if he let him Luffy would swallow him whole. His hunger is insatiable, never resting wherever he goes, but Zoro can’t say that he minds.

Lips breaking free, Luffy continues, kissing hard along Zoro’s jaw. He works quickly with, small, hard pecks against the skin as he comes up to Zoro’s ear. As he nips at the soft skin beneath, Zoro lets his hand tighten, pumping Luffy once.

He moans, clear and low straight into Zoro’s ear and to him the sound is like heaven. Luffy rounds out into a hum, laughter light in the back of his throat, airy in its escape. He leans up eagerly into Zoro’s hand causing him to pump him once more and Zoro obliges, moving his hand again to set a steady pace.

“More.” Luffy sighs, wrapping his arms around Zoro’s neck, “Come on...”

Zoro buries his face into Luffy’s neck, lips making quick work on the skin. Letting his teeth graze, he feels Luffy’s arms hold tighter around his neck, breath caught in his throat as he waits for Zoro to continue. Zoro’s hand continues to move, thumb rubbing against the fold.

Lips wrapping around the skin, Zoro sucks on Luffy’s neck, breath warm as he folds closer still. Luffy shifts beneath him, fingers starting to dig into his back, and he knows that he doesn’t have a lot of time.

Dipping out of Luffy’s hold, Zoro pushes himself downward, lips trailing as they go. He kisses a light trail across Luffy’s stomach as he works his way toward his abdomen, pausing to suck at the skin. Luffy bucks upward, cock pressing against Zoro’s neck as his fingers find a new hold within his hair.

Zoro sinks further, tongue dancing across the taught skin before wrapping around the base of Luffy’s shaft. Fingers tightening, Luffy pulls upward and Zoro follows, vision meeting Luffy’s as his mouth hovers just above the head. Luffy’s eyes are warm, awake with passion and Zoro smirks before flicking his tongue across the slit.

“A-ah,” Luffy gasps out, “Zo-”

Zoro’s mouth comes down, stealing the word from Luffy’s lips as his own wrap hungrily around the shaft. A satisfied hum vibrates in Zoro’s throat and Luffy shifts under the sensation. His back arches, pushing himself further, earning a hard hand on his hip pushing him to the floor.

Zoro pulls back, eye narrowed as Luffy’s eyes find his, smile sheepishly pulling across his face.

“I just want-”

“More,” Zoro sighs and watches red paint across Luffy’s face, “I know.”

Zoro dips back down, quickly licking a thick stripe up the underneath, effectively stirring the man beneath him before flashing a small smile.

“You’ll get more just-”

“Pa-atience.” Luffy stutters the sentence’s end as Zoro speaks around him, tongue brushing the sensitive skin, “I hate that word.”

“Mmhm,” Zoro hums, flicking his tongue from bottom to top once more, “I’m sure I can change your mind.”

Taking Luffy back in his mouth, Zoro swallows him back up, lips pressed hard around the base of his shaft. Pulling in his cheeks, he slowly pulls upward, drawing a long groan from Luffy’s lips. His hips lift with him not wanting Zoro off of him for a moment. Zoro’s fingers curl into Luffy’s hips and push him back down once more as he lets his lips slip from Luffy’s tip with a small pop.

“Oi.” Zoro warns, tightening his hold into Luffy, “This doesn’t have to be hard.”

“Zoro…” Luffy groans, feet kicking lightly beneath him as he struggles to brush against Zoro’s mouth once more, “I’m already hard, can’t we? Why now?”

Pursing his lips against Luffy’s tip, Zoro hums in thought. A single hand pulls from Luffy’s hip, tracing down across Luffy’s side, floating across the warm soft skin, deeper into his thigh until he finds his entrance. Pushing lightly at the skin, Luffy squirms, pushing forward into Zoro’s hand.

Slipping a finger in, Luffy sighs, a laugh soft at the tip of his tongue. Zoro pushes forward a little further, feeling him stretch around him before pulling back out. Luffy groans at the loss but it’s short lived as Zoro returns. Two fingers pulling along the sides as he works, steadily pumping in and out.

Luffy rocks against his hand, cock bouncing lightly with the movement, eyes clenching shut in anticipation. Zoro can feel him, trying to restrain himself from demanding more, from just leaning up and pulling Zoro into him. _He’s trying at least_ , Zoro thinks.

Leaning forward, Zoro captures Luffy once more, pulling him forward. His tongue sits heavy underneath as he adjusts, hand never slowing in its work as he again begins to match the rhythm with his mouth.

“God, Zoro, y-you,” Luffy gasps, head falling backwards against the floor with a thump, “Please.”

Lips sucking the skin red, Zoro pulls harder, ignoring Luffy’s words to continue his work. Hand still hard on Luffy’s hip, he raises him, pulling his back into the arch it’s been trying to achieve. Luffy bends harder, pushing up further away from Zoro’s hand, trying to get Zoro to where he wants him.

Pulling off Luffy with a huff, Zoro pulls him back down, “Too far, Luffy.”

He presses further and knows when he finds Luffy’s prostate when he jerks, a cough of a laugh bursting from his lips. Laughter continues to spill out, shaky and soft as Zoro hits the spot again. Luffy starts to rock once more, matching Zoro’s rhythm, words spilling from his mouth as he continues.

“God, Zoro, please, m-more, pl-”

Zoro pulls from Luffy, wiping his hand against the blanket before settling it back onto his hip like before. Luffy’s head lulls upward, eyes glassy with pleasure, lips twitching from the stimulation and Zoro knows he’s more than ready. That the only thing keeping Luffy from pushing Zoro backwards and riding him is his sleepy composure.

Zoro leans up, kissing along as he goes up Luffy’s chest, and he can feel the wild fluttering of Luffy’s breathing beneath it. As much fun as it is driving Luffy wild, he can’t say he prefers it. He knows how Luffy is, that’s why he loves him so much, and to limit it just doesn’t feel the same.

“No more,” Zoro murmurs against Luffy’s chest causing Luffy’s head to perk up, eyes searching to meet Zoro’s.

“No more?” Luffy asks, his voice a little softer, confused, “No more wh-”

Zoro grazes his hardened cock against Luffy’s entrance, a laugh heavy in his throat as he feels Luffy tense beneath him, “No more patience.”

Zoro feels Luffy suck in the deep breath and braces himself as Luffy pushes forward, causing Zoro to slip into him. Hands digging deeper into Luffy’s waist, Zoro pushes forward feeling Luffy swallow him whole. Luffy moans at the sensation he’s craved, tightening around Zoro as he pulls out slowly, trying to keep him in.

Zoro hisses out breath at the feeling, pushing forward once more, hips smacking against Luffy’s. Luffy’s feet twist, winding to lock around Zoro’s waist, digging his heels into Zoro’s back. He rocks, rhythm shaky and uneven as he pushes harder.

“Luffy…” Zoro warns, returning the force against him trying to regain control, “Now you’re just trying to be difficult.”

Luffy huffs, hips never at rest as they buck against Zoro, “Zoro...up.”

“Up?” Zoro asks, laugh light as he lets his hands go loose on Luffy’s hips, “I wondered how long it’d take…come on then.”

Luffy’s eyes widen at the words, shining as his hands scramble to push Zoro backwards. Zoro falls back, pulling Luffy with him as he readjusts the man over himself. Smile pulled hard against Luffy’s face, pink showing at the edges that match the blush just above it, is one of Zoro’s favorite sights.

Luffy lifts up further, lining himself up over Zoro before quickly bringing himself down over him without hesitation. Zoro gasps at the sensation, hips bucking unconsciously upward into Luffy, and he hears it; the reason he loves this position.

Bubbling from his throat, Luffy chokes out a laugh. It’s warm, lazy and breathy as he continues to rock on Zoro. He’s leaned back, hands planted firmly onto Zoro’s thighs for balance, eyes closed, head bobbing lightly.

Zoro steadies himself against one arm, the other steadily snaking back up Luffy’s thigh as he continues to move. Zoro’s vision focuses on Luffy’s body, the warm oranges of the sunrise now blindingly bright dance across his body, highlighting every curve and muscle. His fingers paint across his skin as he takes it all in.

It’s the most beautiful thing Zoro’s thinks he’s ever seen.

Luffy sighs at the touch, sinking further back, stretched into an arch as he continues. His pace isn’t steady, it never is, quickening and slowing at random, keeping Zoro forever on his toes. Zoro’s hand reaches without thought, fingers curling around Luffy’s flushed cock, thumb smoothing gently over the top.

Moaning loud and unrestrained, Luffy snaps back upright, chest heaving from the touch.

“Zoro...I want...” Luffy pants, sweat glistening against his forehead, almost like liquid gold in the light, “I need...”

Zoro doesn’t respond for he too feels the tightening in his abdomen; the pull for release edging in his mind. Hand leaving Luffy in favor of his waist, he holds tight, hips demanding a pace out of Luffy. He complies, moving against Zoro in time, tempo growing faster as they both chase the sensation.

Zoro’s shoulder shakes gently under the pressure as he struggles to keep his focus. He wants to watch, needs to, as Luffy’s eyes continue to flutter. They tighten on occasion, his face scrunching up to match as Zoro drives him to the edge.

“Z-z-zo...” Luffy gasps, spilling out, chest heaving as he finishes.

Zoro groans at the sensation, hips jerking as he finds his own climax, teeth clenched right against his bottom lip. Luffy slumps forward, hands running across Zoro’s chest, fingers digging into his shoulders as he pulls upward slipping out.

He falls to the side with a thump, groaning as he meets the floor, pulling a laugh from Zoro. Luffy kicks out, unaimed and weak, swiping the top of Zoro’s thigh. Zoro runs the blanket across himself, crudely cleaning himself up before tossing it onto Luffy.

“Still sleepy?” Zoro asks as Luffy drags the cloth across himself once before tossing it across the room.

Luffy hums, dragging himself closer to Zoro once more, eyes low and full of expectations. Zoro leans forward capturing Luffy’s lips within his own, sucking lightly on his bottom lip. Luffy snickers into his mouth, breath warm and heavy before returning the kiss.

“Again.” Luffy murmurs against Zoro’s lips before quickly kissing him again.

Zoro pulls back, head falling back against the ground before a laugh escapes his own chest, _“Again?”_

Zoro turns his head, vision settling on Luffy as the man lays next to him. He’s just as he was when he woke up, though his eyes are now wide and shining rather than heavy with sleep. Zoro shakes his head in protest to which Luffy nods in a silent fight.

Zoro stretches, letting his body pull, and he groans settling back in with a sigh. Luffy smiles, pulled tight at the edges as he kisses along Zoro’s shoulder, drawing a chill from him, a silent plea in his lips. He works his way up, planting soft kisses along the reddened skin as Zoro shifts beneath.

Warm and low Luffy speaks, breath tickling Zoro’s ear, drawing him back to life instantly.

“Again.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for morning sex, what can I say?
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter:  
> @__moes__


End file.
